Circus Orphan
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: In short: Naruto is a life-long circus performer.
1. Circus Orphan

Circus Orphan

By: Silverwolf

Blonde hair tailed back, bare feet became wrapped in athletic tape. Hooves could be heard pawing at sand. It was moments away.

The shakes of the pair of horses' heads only made their soon to be rider grin. The first horse would be sent during the announcement. The blonde would stand on the second. Neither animal wore a saddle or bridle. Cobalt eyes narrow a brief moment to inspect the pair of animals.

Naruto had been with th circus most of his life. Though an orphan the performers and crew became family.

The blonde grins as the pounding music begins. The pinto is sent into the ring alone. The teen mounts the chestnut animal and gives it the signal to take off. Naruto rises to his feet along its back. He can't hear the crowd over the music as he begins his performance, timing each movement to the animal acting as his stage. The blonde does a combination of 'trick riding', dancing, knife throwing, and gymnastics along the horse's back with his 'big finish' being a flip from the chestnut horse to the pinto and then bringing the patched animal to the side of its companion. The teen leaves with a foot on each of the pair. He hear the cheering only briefly before disappearing from sight.

"Good run Naruto." The blonde nods lightly. The teen slides to sitting along the pinto's back. The chestnut horse trots into the corral with ease. Naruto guides the pinto with little effort. In fact the teen's signals to the animal are unnoticed. Once the pinto is in the corral the blonde dismounts. The pair of horses are then allowed a bit of time to wander within the pen. Naruto feeds each of the pair a few pieces of apple before leaving them to get the supplies needed to bathe and brush them down.

"You were great." Naruto shrugs, "I've had enough practice to do it all in my sleep." One of the crew laughs, "I bet. Because you don't miss a beat out there." The blonde teen returns to the horses. He slides a halter with a lead attached along the animal. It doesn't take long for the blonde to tie the lead of the chestnut horse to the fencing in order check over it's hooves, wash and, brush the animal. Next, Naruto repeats his actions with the pinto after placing the chestnut animal in a trailer. Unlike the popular performers the blonde maintained the pair of horses himself.

The blonde gives the pair a feeding for the night and changes their water. After the maintenance of his partners the blonde wanders back to watch the rest of the show towards the back of the crowd. Naruto hopes no one will notice him leisurely stretched out in a chair with his meal for the night. A tuxedo cat sits in the blonde's lap eating pieces of meat from the stew. Even if it wasn't the best smelling meal it tasted decent to the teen. The blonde scratches the feline a bit. Like the horses it was an animal Naruto had much contact with.

**_A/N: I wrote this mostly because I couldn't sleep. I'm not sure where it's headed. Though ideas would be nice. I'm sorry it came out a bit short. Also I'd be nice to find out if it should become a series or not. If someone would like it to see it as a series then please let me know._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	2. Performer's Partner

Performer's Partner

By: Silverwolf

Naruto lies with his eyes closed. Though the blonde wasn't asleep. The fall from the newest horse still caused the teen pain. He'd been asked twice if he was in pain. Naruto chose not to let anyone know. The blonde notices a fennec fox at the bottom of the bed. "What time is it Kyuubi?" The teen hears a chirp in reply. Cobalt eyes glance towards a clock. Crimson numbers stares back at the blonde. "Just after six. Yeah, it's time to find food."

The teen rises with the fox at his heels. Naruto laughs lightly as he opens thedoor. The blonde steps over towards the make-shift corral holding his horses Calypso and Thief. The teen makes sure the animals have water and food. Kyuubi follows Naruto to where the crew of the circus sits eating. The teen smirks lightly as a bowl is placed in front of him. "I thought you'd show." Naruto nods, "thanks." The reply the blonde receives is a nod.

Naruto places part of the roast and potatoes along a paper plate. He places the plate down in front of a begging Kyuubi. The fennec fox waits until the teen opens his hand; once the blonde's hand is open the small animal 'attacks' the meal. "So when is he going to be on horseback with you?" Naruto shoves another bite of food in his mouth. "Who Kyuubi? I don't have him with me every time. But he can ride a horse. I taught him as a kit." There's laughter at the table. Naruto rolls his eyes and finishes off his meal. The blonde is swift to leave the area to begin the process of readying his horses and Kyuubi for tonight's performance even though Naruto couldn't say he felt better since the fall from a mare earlier that day.

Naruto watches as a female steps near the corral with a slight smirk. "You know out there you really are amazing." The blonde shrugs while brushing out his horses. "I've been on horseback since I could walk. My father started it." The girl nods, "and you love every moment of being with them." Naruto nods. After brushing out the chestnut horse the teen is quick to repeat his actions with the pinto. Naruto set Kyuubi upon the back of the pinto; Calypso. The fennec sits along the animal's back as the pinto begins to trot. The blonde grins as he watches the small fox rear up on his back legs and 'wave'.

The blonde tosses his boots aside and mounts Thief. The chestnut horse begin to trot with the teen along his back. Slowly Naruto rises to standing. The pair of horses continue their trot with Naruto's unnoticed direction.

After the 'warm up' the teen lowers himself down from Thief. The chestnut horse wanders away as Calypso brings Kyuubi towards Naruto. The blonde halts the pinto with little effort and takes the fennec from the mare's back. Kyuubi watches Naruto shove a pair of socks into his boots. The blonde then begins wrapping his feet in tape. He places Kyuubi back upon Calypso.

The fennec chirps happily. Naruto grins lightly. "I hope you're ready boy." The blonde whistles lightly. Thief steps back towards Naruto. The blonde mounts the stallion without hesitation. Tonight would be a bit different with Kyuubi also sitting upon the back of a horse. But the blonde had performed with the fennec many times and knew the animals movements. To the sound of pounding music Calypso is set free of the corral and into the sand coated 'ring' of the circus. The blonde grins lightly and lowers himself from Thief. Tonight he would send the chestnut stallion alone. Naruto begins his act with some 'ground work' before taking a moment to make the leap that would place him along Thief's back. The chestnut horse tosses his head and begins a gallop as the blonde rises to his feet and the rest of the show begins.

Once again the blonde would follow the routine he'd practiced many times. This time varying it with Kyuubi also making leaps between the horses, along with some small tricks the fennec was used to performing. The blonde grins lightly as he chooses to place the fennec along his shoulders. Tonight he'd end with a live 'fox wrap' about his shoulders and in control of both Thief and Calypso. The blonde still had to work with the new mare come morning and Naruto doubted he'd be in less pain.

**_A/N: Hopefully I made it obvious to tell that Kyuubi is Naruto's pet instead of a demon monster. I thought it was a better idea since I've done this story in a modern setting. _****_The two horses are Thief and Calypso, hopefully that's also obvious. Sorry I have this habit of second guessing my writing._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	3. Warning

Warning

By: Silverwolf

The members of the circus were gathered about watching something begin to set up near them. The females of the group squeal a bit as a door opens. Naruto wrinkles his nose and returns to the make shift corral. The blonde mounts Thief with taped feet. The teen begins a practice run of a routine he had been working on.

Cobalt eyes don't notice a pair of onyx eyes watching. The rest of the circus crew are still in chaos over the crew unpacking near. Naruto glances towards the trailers and equipment. "What the hell..." Someone watches as Naruto makes a flip to Calypso and then rise to his feet once again. "It's a video," the blonde heard a voice call. Naruto turns towards the source of the voice only a moment before continuing his own 'work'. The blonde continues until he hears clapping. Naruto slides to sitting along Calypso's back searching for the source. The blonde teen notices a raven teen standing near the corral. "You're not supposed to be here." The raven male pauses the clapping, "I go where I wish. You'll learn that."

Naruto rolls his eyes and then prepares to rise back to standing along the pinto. Thief rushes past. It doesn't take long for the blonde to time the leap to the chestnut horse. As the animal trots along the blonde moves to where his weight is on his hands. Once again Naruto maintains control of the animal under him. After a few moments the blonde moves his hand supporting his weight on one hand a bit. The teen then moves to kneeling along the horse's back. Naruto takes a breath and again prepares to rise to his feet.

The raven teen tilts his head. Though a bit impressed he pretends he doesn't care. Someone calls him about the set up for the video and he acts as if he can not hear them. The teen continues to watch as Naruto continues. "How does he know what steps he's taking?" A girl laughs, "he knows by the music he hears. When Naruto's up there nothing else matters. And he's good. You'd never know he's recovering from a fall caused by a spooked mare." "The one there?" The girl shakes her head, "no. Calypso would never drop Naruto. Neither would Thief. He's been riding them since he could walk. At first with his father."

"Really?" The girl nods. "You're not loud and crazy around me." The female shrugs, "should I be?" The raven teen is a bit confused as the female's eyes remain locked on the blonde standing on the horse. Naruto once again slides down to sitting along the animal's back a moment. The blonde takes a breath and slides to where he's kneeling. After a bit of time Naruto places his hands to support his weight and begins to turn himself upside down again.

The raven teen watches silently as the blonde continues. Naruto places his feet along Thief once again and rises to standing. The blonde waits for the pinto to pass and then makes a flip that places him along her back. The horse breaks into a gallop as the blonde remains standing. Naruto closes his eyes a moment before flipping along the back of the pinto a couple times.

The chestnut horse begins to match the pace of the gallop, taking the pinto's left side. The blonde upon the pinto's back stretches his hands out a moment and balances himself on one foot. After a few moments Naruto places the raised foot along the chestnut horse's back. The pair remain at the same pace with the blonde supported by both of them.

The raven teen watching claps briefly as the blonde moves to the back of the chestnut horse once again. This time the teen slides to sitting. He reamins there a few moments with the pair racing side-by-side. The horses come to a halt after a bit of time. Naruto slides from Thief's back. The blonde is greeted by a fox as his feet hit the ground. The animal excited leaps for Naruto.

The blonde catches the fennec out of reflex. "What did you think Kyuubi?" The small canine chirps a moment. Naruto nods. "I think so too." The female at the side of the corral claps a moment. "You were great." Naruto shakes his head, "I'm off beat a bit. But I'm getting better." Naruto hears the girl laugh a bit, "I liked it." Naruto grins a moment, "thanks."

The raven male that was watching watches Naruto walk the pair towards one side of ths corral. The blonde glances back towards him, "I'll warn you again. You aren't supposed to be here." The response is a cocky smile, "look we've been given permission to shoot here. And it's my video so I'll decide where I'm supposed to be and not supposed to be. In case you don't know I'm..."

Cobalt eyes narrow, "Sasuke Uchiha. The 'teen rock sensation'. I know who you are. I'll share something to you. In my world you're an ant. What I do you could never do. You'd kill yourself first." Naruto steps away to place halters with leads along the pair of horses. The blonde teen begins to wash and brush the pair in silence.

**_A/N: Thanks for reading. Ideas would be appreciated. I'm a bit lost on how this story will come along still._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	4. New Talent

New Talent

By: Silverwolf

Those of the circus spent their morning either watching the video crew film or going over their acts. It wasn't silent around the circus this morning. But the 'raven brat' that showed up yesterday wasn't priority. The raven teen hadn't completed the video when he decided to take a break. Wandering had been of interest yesterday so Sasuke decided he would do the same today.

There were a few that weren't concerned with their own acts for the moment. Those were gathered together. Sasuke heard laughter. Those among the circus were far different from 'his' own crew. Sasuke creeps around the corner to find the same female from before laughing with tears in her eyes. The blonde that played as Sasuke's warning just yesterday was in the middle of a circle. It seemed the group was having a dance contest among themselves. They all laugh as the blonde gives an act of collapsing in exhaustion. Everyone claps with laughter. Naruto stretches and then rises from the ground.

Sasuke watches with narrowed eyes. The raven teen is surprised to hear his brother speak, "are you a stalker now?" Sasuke looks at Itachi, "no, what would make you say that?" The older Uchiha starts to step away, "yesterday you seek out that blonde when he's practicing. Now you seek him out when he's just among friends." Sasuke narrows his eyes, "that damn blonde has nothing on me. I have a worth of seven million dollars, meaning just me; without the Uchiha name. What's he worth?" Itachi shakes his head, "I would say millions to those he's among. Besides that... I checked; he is the son of Minato Namikaze, and upon his twenty first birthday he's worth around seven million dollars. That isn't bad for being a 'circus vangabond'." Sasuke looks at Itachi, "how in the hell..." The older Uchiha laughs, "because his father did more than teach that teen to ride a horse. He was also a successful business man. Difference is unlike our father that flaunts the money Minato chose to teach his son how to earn the money."

Sasuke gives Itachi a glare. The older Uchiha waves the expression off. Naruto notices the pair of brothers standing a distance from the group. The blonde watches only briefly before stepping away towards his horses. "Going to work with the mare?" Naruto turns to see a familiar face asking. The blonde nods in response, "she has to learn. If she doesn't then they'll sell her. You and I both know that Ace." The girl nods.

The blonde climbs over a piece of the make shift corral. The pair of horses Naruto owned make their way towards the blonde. Naruto feeds them a bit of peppermint candy. The yearling slowly starts to appear. The blonde allows her to take a couple pieces of candy. Naruto places his hands against the dappled coat of the mare. "Hello girl." Cobalt eyes close as the horse snorts air towards them. The blonde continues to run his hands over the mare in front of him.

"No one's had luck with her. She's not a good choice." Ace glances towards the ringmaster of the circus. "If anyone can get her to respond well it's Naru." The response the girl receives is a nod. The pair watch the blonde teen in silence as his hands pass over the mare a second time. Soon another onlooker joins the pair. The ringmaster is a bit surprised to see Sasuke. "What is he doing?" Ace turns towards the raven teen. "He's getting a feel of how she moves. Naruto doesn't force his presence towards an animal. But somehow they all come to love him. Even if she only gives a good performance for him she'll be worth something to us. Because it means we won't have to search out another horse. She's just a babe, but no one can get on her for very long."

The blonde teen allows the mare to pass by him a third time. The sable mare gallops in a circle with the teen just staring at her. The teen steps to in front of the mare. The mare halts in her tracks. Naruto feels the mare place her face near his. The blonde slides his feet out of his boots and tosses them aside. "You're not so spooked today, huh." The mare remains still as Naruto steps to her side. The teen slowly mounts the sable mare. The horse begins a trot as Naruto begins to rise to standing.

Ace crosses her fingers. She watches the horse make a circle with the blonde upon her back. Naruto moves his foot. The mare surprises the group watching by halting. The blonde's taped feet slide along the mare's back. The horse under him tosses her head a bit and then begins to step to the left. The teen's foot slides a bit. The horse moves to the right. Naruto steps backward along the horse's back. The animal repeats the action. The blonde grins a moment. And places his feet together. The mare breaks into a trot as if on command. Naruto grins lightly and slides down to sitting. He then holds his feet against the mare's sides. The sable horse breaks into a gallop and leaps straight over the fence and over the onlookers with ease. Naruto holds his arms stretched out as the mare jumps. The blonde is quick to keep his balance as the horses feet make contact with the ground. Naruto keeps the sable mare moving a bit longer before slowly bringing her to a halt. The blonde slides from the yearling's back. The mare follows Naruto even though the teen doesn't have a brindle on the animal. "All she needed was some time to understand and be understood."

Ace grins as the Naruto walks the yearling back into the corral. The blonde looks at the ringmaster a moment, "so who will be on her back?" The teen watches as the mature male points to Ace. "Show her how to become aquanted with that horse. They'll need a solid partnership." Naruto nods. The blonde goes in search of the supplies to clean the horse up. Naruto shows the girl how to care for the sable mare. "What are you going to call her? She needs a good name."

Sasuke makes a face as he watches the blonde teen show the other teen how to care for the mare he'd just 'showed off' on. Naruto looks towards the raven male, "you don't listen. And I've grown tired of telling you. But mess with anything that has to do with my home. And I will make you pay." Sasuke narrows his eyes, "don't give me empty threats." Naruto growls low, "it's a promise."

The girl finishes the care of the horse, "what about Talent?" Naruto nods, "sound good. They taught her to 'dance' but I'll have to show you how to give her the commands. She bows on cue also." Ace nods, "you think she'll be as good as Theif and Calypso." Naruto nods with a grin. Ace looks at Naruto, "if she doesn't give me a solid run will you ride with her? Please don't let him sell her." Naruto looks to the mare, "Talent, won't go anywhere. That's a promise." Ace grins and hugs Naruto. As the blonde hugs the female back slightly Sasuke wrinkles his nose and turns away.

**_A/N: Well this tells what became of the mare Naruto fell from before. Who do you think will bond with Talent, Naruto or Ace? Thanks for reading._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	5. Harsh Words and Silence

Harsh Words and Silence

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke sits in silence. A dark blanket is wrapped around the teen. The circus had a large crowd. The teen seems half asleep during several performances. The sound of pounding music makes the raven male open his eyes. Onyx eyes peer out from the cover of a blanket as the female mentioned as Ace takes the ring. The girl takes her new partner through a simple routine of leaping hurdles and 'dancing'. Sasuke notices that the girl still needs a bit of practice with commanding the animal under her. The sable mare with its dapple rear takes a nice bow along with the teen upon her back. Before everyone can become loud the ringmaster asks them to hold their cheers because of both rider and animal being a bit novice.

Ace takes a breath and begin to turn Talent. The mare follows the command a bit slower than normal. As the female on Talent's back starts to panic. A chestnut horse appears in the ring. The dapple reared mare follows Thief without hesitation. As soon as the pair are away from the ring the crowd cheers loudly.

The girl grins loudly, "thank you so much." She looks at Naruto standing near Thief. "You looked like you needed help. I figured he was as good as any." Ace lowers her head a bit as she slides from Talent's back. "I'm not the best at remembering all the commands. I feel like I'm only messing up her performance. Naruto pulls Ace up along Thief after mounting the chestnut horse. "Listen to them. You did well." Ace grins a bit as she slides from the chestnut horse's back. Calypso trots into the ring as the music for the next performance begins.

Ace makes her way to the back of the crowd as Thief trots into the crowd's sight. Her eyes follow Naruto. She also notices the raven teen mostly hidden by a blanket stretched out along one of the benches. Towards the end of the bench sits a blonde female with a pout on her lips. The raven teen is ignoring her by Ace's observation.

Ino glances towards Sasuke, "you realize he's using your music for his 'show' tonight?" Sasuke waves his hand lightly in the same fashion he's always seen his brother when Sasuke was angry with him. The blonde female wrinkles her nose, "you'd think he's doing it to send a message." Ace steps towards the bench. "He doesn't have to send a message. This is his world. You're the outsider. That should've been clear the first time he told you to 'get lost'." Sasuke glances towards Ace, "my aren't you full of opinion." Ace tilts her head, "want more? At best your music is mediocre. Despite the fact 'teeny bopper' girls love you. I figured out there's only two songs I know by you. And they've been composed by your brother. That says a lot about why I wasn't excited by your presence." Sasuke waves his hand as if dismissing Ace. Ino steps towards the female, "don't you ever talk to him that way!" Ace looks at Ino, "are you blinded by who he is, or blinded by the fact he's worth close to seventy million?" Sasuke laughs a bit at Ace's words. Amber eyes turn back to Sasuke, "you can mock Naruto all you want, but he's 'real' about who he is."

Ino hears Sasuke laugh a bit. Ace steps away from the raven teen annoyed. Several older people appear, "if she said something that upset you, we can have it dealt with." Sasuke shakes her head, "let her go. She's not that interesting anyway." The raven teen frowns a bit turning his attention back towards the circus performance. The blonde is now upon the pinto as the animal continues it's path. "Damn female cost me the show." Sasuke crosses his arms under the blanket as onyx eyes glare towards the direction Ace disappeared to. Ino looks at Sasuke, "are you still searching for what could make that dirty vagabond better than you?" Sasuke rises from the bench and steps away from Ino. "Good night until the 'shoot' Ino."

Sasuke makes his way across the gravel in the company of the wind. His eyes do spot the blonde brushing out the animals he'd just stood upon with the company of low music. Sasuke stands with his arms along the make-shift corral watching with a small huff of annoyance. "What the hell makes you so loved?" The question fades in the wind as the blonde blankets the horses in silence.

**_A/N: Another chapter and still no concept where this story is going. Thanks for reading. Though a few ideas would be nice. _**

_**ItachiSilverwolf**_


	6. Other Side

Other Side

By: Silverwolf

With silence from the circus there wasn't much to do. Naruto and Ace wander the 'other side' in silence. Ace squeals loudly when she hears a voice accompanied by an acoustic guitar. The blonde shoves the female lightly. Ace closes her eyes to the purr she seems to love.

"You should be able to tell that's not the 'brat'." Naruto tilts his head a moment only to nod in response. Ace grins and steps around the trailer kicking a bit of gravel with her steps. She notices a few of the 'video' crew gathered together. They seem to be entertaining themselves in the morning light. Without the raven teen that made seem to disgust Ace by sight.

The female squeals loudly as the voice carries a slightly higher note with the guitar. The other members of the group turn towards Ace. The female turns crimson and hides behind Naruto. The blonde sighs and begins to step away. Another female laughs, "I think you have a fan Itachi." Ace remains hidden behind Naruto until the blonde turns to leave. The movement exposes the hiding Ace.

The female watches as the older Uchiha's eyes lock on her briefly. Several others stare at the hiding Ace. One of them laughs a bit. Someone else also laughs. They all go to watch Itachi. The response they get is the closing of a pair of crimson eyes as the older Uchiha watching the female try once again to hide behind the blonde.

There's laughter. "Damn his stalkee came to him. Too bad he isn't awake." The response is more laughter. Everyone waits until Itachi starts playing again. This time they watch Naruto push Ace towards them. The blonde seems to be trying to get his female companion to say something to the group standing there.

"They're no better than you are," the blonde tells the girl. Ace grabs Naruto's jacket in protest. Everyone else looks at Itachi. The raven male seems to be pretty much just watching while his fingers still find the chords on the guitar. Ace hides behind Naruto only to be shoved into sight once again. Everyone laughs a third time.

"Stop laughing at the poor girl. She's having trouble as it is." They all go silent to the sound of Itachi speaking. Ace steps forward slightly. She bows to the older Uchiha slightly. Itachi tilts his head a moment. Naruto pushes Ace from behind. The female leans against the blonde teen in protest.

"You about broke my eardrums because you heard him. Now get your butt up there and say something." The blonde shoves Ace a bit roughly. The female still leans and pushes back against his force. The pair probably seem a ridiculous sight the the group standing with Itachi. But Naruto was tired of hearing Ace begging for him to see if the older Uchiha had made the trip with the 'teen rocker'.

He doubts Ace expected to see the older male at all. But since it had happened the blonde figured she should at least say something. It didn't seem that Ace really wished to meet anyone though in the sight of Itachi. Crimson eyes narrow a moment before Naruto notices a slight smirk.

"Now if it isn't the firecracker." Itachi watches as Ace halts upon hearing him speak to her. The female narrows a pair of amber eyes at the older Uchiha. Everyone else watches somewhat entertained. Ace makes a face and takes a long breath.

"He deserved every bit of what I said. You can be angry because he's your brother. But he deserved it. Talking about people he doesn't know..." Ace is surprised when a hand is places over her mouth lightly. The gesture given to her is one to quiet down. Amber eyes widen a moment and then try to appear menacing.

Itachi shakes his head and takes his hand from covering Ace's mouth. "You don't have to explain to me. I'm not anyone of importance. After all I've only been recorded on the some of his tracks. None of my own. So calm yourself firecracker."

Ace seems to melt against Naruto briefly. Cobalt eyes roll around in a circle as the blonde pushes Ace back to her feet. The female is silent a moment. She seems to be searching for words. Naruto pokes his finger into her ribs from behind. Ace jumps a forward to the teen's antics placing her almost against the older Uchiha.

"You actually have been recorded alone. You had vocals in a track on one of his albums." Ace steps back nervously. She then reaches over to jab her fingers into Naruto's side making the blodne jump back a bit.

"Ace. Come on. Either ask for a freaking autograph or let's go. All you did was talk about this guy and plaster whatever picture you could find of him on your wall just like the 'teeny bopper' girls you made fun of before. And now you act as if a cat is holding your tongue or you're Kyuubi eating peanut butter."

Itachi looks at Naruto a moment with a smirk. The older Uchiha laughs a bit. The rest of the 'video' crew stares at Itachi and then looks at Naruto. The blonde hears someone cackle a moment. "Now that's talent. Itachi doesn't usually find something funny." Naruto frowns in response.

**_A/N: Okay I think this story writes itself. (LOL) Really ideas and opinions are welcome._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	7. Close Calls

Close Calls

By: Silverwolf

Ace stands still staring at Itachi. Crimson eyes close briefly as the older Uchiha's lips meet Ace's cheek. His hand rests just under the female's chin. "I don't do autographs. But firecracker if you give me a name and an age I might write something for you."

Ace stands dumbfounded. Naruto pushes her slightly. The girl almost falls until the older Uchiha catches her. Ace has a smirk like the 'Cheshire Cat' as Itachi helps her to her feet. Slowly the female finds her voice, "Ace." Naruto shoves the female a second time. The girl hits the blonde with a bit of force. The group gathered around Itachi snickers a bit.

"She'll be twenty in a week." Itachi tilts his head at the words from the blonde. Ace stares at the older Uchiha in silence. Itachi makes a face briefly and then glances towards a pad of paper. The raven male pulls a pen from his pocket and starts writing. He then tears the paper off in silence. Itachi places the piece of paper in Ace's hand with half a smirk.

The female opens her hand to stare at the paper. Itachi looks at the slip of paper and then at Ace. "My phone's always on." The older Uchiha hears someone yelling. He shakes his head a moment. "You'll have to excuse me. My younger brother's awake." Ace gives a small nod as Itachi starts to turn away. Before the Uchiha leaves he moves towards Ace swiftly. He kisses the female along her forehead and then starts to turn away, "good day Ace of Spades."

Ace waves as the group steps away. Naruto drags the female along in silence. Ace opens the paper. In dark ink is the older Uchiha's first name and a set of digits. Ace squeals loudly and jumps around.

Naruto rolls his eyes. The pair hear footsteps along the gravel. Ace takes off at a run back towards the circus with a grin across her face. The blonde shakes his head. He figured Ace would tell everyone about what happened. The teen continues walking swiftly with his head looking at his feet. Naruto hits something suddenly. The blonde looks the see the raven teen standing in front of him rubbing his forehead, eyes closed.

"Son of a..." Sasuke opens his eyes. Onyx eyes lock with cobalt ones. "Are you trying to kill me! Is there a plate in your damn head or something?" Naruto looks at Sasuke a bit confused. How had the teen ended up in his path? The reaven teen narrows his eyes. "Well speak. You had no problem 'warning' me and making promises. So answer me."

Naruto reaches down and pulls Sasuke to his feet in silence. The blonde doesn't state anything as he steps around the raven teen. Sasuke reaches for Naruto only to hav the blonde move away. "Watch where you're going." Naruto rolls his eyes towards the raven teen, "I could say the same to you." The blonde steps away in silence leaving Sasuke yelling at him as he disappears.

The rest of the circus is starting to wake in the morning light. Naruto waves at one of the crew members as one of them greets him. The blonde shakes his head a bit and rubs his forehead. If anything the younger Uchiha had a head just as hard as his. Naruto decides to take a seat just on the outside of the corral holding the horses. Kyuubi crawls into the blonde's lap. The fennec fox tilts his head and watches Naruto with blinking eyes. The blonde smirks at the little animal and wraps him in a hug. The fox chirps low as the blonde teen places the animal back into his lap.

Naruto closes his eyes a moment. Ace notices Naruto sitting along the gravel. "That can't be comfortable." The blonde looks at Ace. "You okay Naru?" The blonde's cobalt eyes close a moment as Naruto sighs. The blonde leans forward appearing dizzy. Ace looks at the blonde and then pulls him to his feet. "Come along." The female takes the blonde back towards the rest of the crew telling them about what just happened. All would be concerned for his welfare. Ace narrows her eyes while glance in the direction of the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke holds his middle finger towards the female in silence. Ace snickers a bit when Itachi reaches over and smacks the younger raven male. The teen then turns his attention towards his brother.

**_A/N: Once again this story seems to write itself. What will become of the meeting between Itachi and Ace? Also will there be consequences for Naruto's faulty steps?  
_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf _**


	8. Naruto's Target

Naruto's Target

By: Silverwolf

Naruto steps forward in the morning light. A glance across the way told the blonde that the 'teen rocker' was awake. The blonde watches a bit despite the fact that he was annoyed when the raven male observed his routine. The blonde tilts his head a moment with his eyes following the movements of the sword in the raven teen's hand. It seemed Sasuke knew exactly what he was doing with the weapon. Onyx eyes narrow as they reach the blonde's direction.

The blonde realizes that the crew was actually 'shooting' the blonde female he'd seen before for the moment. She tries to use her movements in front of the camera to seduce the raven male she's working with. Sasuke ignores her concentrating on the movements of the chokuto in his grasp.

"Hey you!" Naruto looks around in a bit of confusion. The raven male makes a face. "You're the only one there, are you stupid or something?" Naruto narrows a pair of cobalt eyes. Onyx eyes narrow slightly. "You're a knife-thrower aren't you?" Naruto looks at Sasuke as if to say 'huh'. The raven teen growls a bit. "If you know how to throw a knife then get over here!"

Naruto glances around a moment. The blonde then starts to wander towards the other teen with his hands in his pocket. The blonde looks at the raven teen. "You want me to throw knives at you? You sure I won't 'kill' you?" Sasuke laughs a moment and then tilts the blade in his hand. "You're welcome to try. I'll give you that." The blonde teen grins at the raven teen's words.

Naruto steps froward to gather the knives from a table. The blonde flips one of them in his hand to get a feel of the weight of the weapon. Naruto grins widely. "I don't miss a target from a horse. You think I can't hit you?" Sasuke makes a face for a moment. "If you want get the horse. I'm counting on the fact you don't miss."

Naruto laughs loudly. Sasuke narrows his eyes and turns the chokuto. "You first." Naruto stares at the raven teen and begins to place distance between them. The blonde turns after placing what he feels a decent amount of distance between them. The first knife goes flying quite smoothly from the blonde teen's grasp.

Onyx eyes narrow a bit. The raven remains still waiting. The blonde watches the chokuto move deflecting the knife toward the ground. The blonde moves a few paces and throws a second blade. Naruto watches as Sasuke once again waits only to use the sword to deflect the blade a second time. Once again naruto moves a few paces. The routine repeats itself a third time, a fourth; even up to a sixth time before the blonde steps back towards the raven teen. "That's quite interesting."

Sasuke looks at Naruto, "did you think you were the only one with 'tricks'?" The blonde looks at the raven teen with narrowed eyes. "But can you throw the blade, since you can deflect it?" Sasuke looks at Naruto, "that's all your job."

Cobalt eyes narrow a bit. "What? And my name isn't you. It's Naruto." Sasuke looks at the blonde, "then they haven't told you yet. Good, I'll be the bearer of the news then. Tonight you're little party has a partner. Me." Naruto growls low. "I told you not the mess with my home." Sasuke makes a face, "too late. I all ready got someone to sign everything."

The blonde turns his attention to the older Uchiha. "You did this!" Itachi looks at Naruto, "I couldn't exactly pass up the chance to watch Sasuke be a target. Sorry kid." Naruto stomps away heading back towards the circus. The blonde could've been considered fumming.

Naruto wanders towards the corral in silence. The blonde pulls his feet out of his boots. He removes his socks and shoves them in his boots. Naruto throws his boots aside. The blonde wraps his feet in tape swiftly. The blonde climbs over the corral. As Thief steps to him Naruto mounts the stallion. The horse begins to follow the blonde's lead. Tonight for Naruto it wouldn't be the teen and his horses. His serenity would be invaded by the 'rocker brat'. Naruto closes his eyes and chooses to make good on his promise. He would make Sasuke Uchiha feel stupid for invading the only place the blonde felt comfortable.

**_A/N: I kind of wrote this chapter as a birthday present to myself. Though my birthday is still a couple hours away. Thanks for reading. Ideas would be good._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	9. Stuck

Stuck

By: Silverwolf

The night had ended for both of the pair with Sasuke able to 'show off' a pair of cuts along his cheek. The interesting point of the whole act wasn't even planned. One of the untrained horses had gotten loose. Surprisingly enough instead of leaving Sasuke in the path of the panicked animal it was the blonde teen that had pulled the raven teen to safety upon Thief's back.

It had taken both Ace and Naruto to turn the fantic animal back for everyone's safety. The action probably surprised both of the Uchiha brothers. Naruto hadn't thought about the callus promise he'd told the raven teen when he snatched him up. Though the crowd watching figured it was all an act and celebrated the 'capture' of a yearling many called Plague.

The yearling stallion was deep sable with a small white star along his forehead. Deemed Plague after proving to be destructive of his last trainer. The circus had gotten the yearling for almost nothing. Without time to begin to teach the young horse kindness Naruto hadn't deemed him able to be shown. That hadn't stopped others from trying to 'break' the horse.

The blonde teen had decided against calling the 'pony' Plague. Though he hadn't come up with anything else yet. Calling the animal 'you' seemed berating in the blonde's opinion.

Currently Naruto had his work cut out for him; he would have to teach the yearling without knowing very much about him. With the horse acting crazed towards anyone that approached him it was going to be a long road before the stallion was ready for any rider.

Sasuke leans agains the corral slightly. The raven teen had been silently watching the blonde 'gentle' the wild animal trapped with him. The road to preparing the yearling to actually be ridden in an act wouldn't happen soon, but the blonde told everyone he'd put the time in with the animal. The ringmaster's only comment to Naruto was his act couldn't suffer because of the yearling. This left the blonde teen dividing his attention between his act, training the yearling he couldn't find a name for, and caring for his animals.

The raven teen glances towards his brother briefly. Itachi shrugs as he watches Naruto lean against one of the poles of the corral. The blonde looked exhausted. Naruto sighs as the horse makes another turn to avoid the blonde. Naruto makes a face and slides to the ground tired. Sasuke climbs the corral and steps over to the blonde teen. "Tired?" Naruto shakes his head, but the look in cobalt eyes tell Sasuke otherwise.

The 'teen rocker' tilts his head, "Why not give him a break? You've had enough and he's in a frenzy." Naruto looks at Sasuke without a comment. The raven teen slowly pulls the blonde to his feet. "Let's go find your place to sleep." Naruto's cobalt eyes start to fall closed with the raven teen kind of dragging the blonde along.

Sasuke looks at Itachi, "you got any idea of where he actually stays?" The older Uchiha shakes his head. Itachi's eyes begin a search for Ace. The female isn't to be found. The older Uchiha looks at Sasuke, "you got yourself into quite the mess once again."

The raven teen makes a face, "stop poking fun at me and give me a hand. It's not as if he's able to protest much. He's pretty much 'dead on his feet'. After that find me a book on working with..." Itachi looks at Sasuke, "that answer is no. You're not working with that horse. It almost injured you the other night. If not for the blonde it would've." Sasuke wrinkles his nose "Whatever you say. Just help me."

Itachi watches as his younger brother slowly slides to the ground with the blonde leaning agaisnt him lightly. "Now I'm not happy." Itachi laughs a bit. "You should be though. I mean you've spent all this time stalking him and now he's right next to you." Sasuke kicks the older Uchiha forcefully. "asshole." Itachi makes a 'tsk' noise and then glances away. "I'm going to leave you to whatever you call this." Itachi gestures towards Sasuke sitting along the ground half supporting Naruto.

The older Uchiha smirks a moment before walking away. "ITACHI! ITACHI! I'M GOING TO FREAKIN' KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Sasuke glances at towards Naruto. The blonde is asleep against his shoulder. "Oh, just great." Sasuke glares in the direction he saw his older brother disappear in.

**_A/N: I've decided to give those reading a chance to rename the newest mentioned horse. Also what will become of the situation Sasuke was left in? _**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	10. Moved While Sleeping

Moved While Sleeping

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke makes a face. The raven teen glances towards the sleeping blonde. He runs his finger down the bridge of Naruto's nose for a moment. The blonde moves to against the raven teen's neck. Sasuke makes a whining noise as he feels the blonde's breath along his skin.

The raven teen slides away from Naruto lightly. As the raven teen's shoulder moves away the blonde starts to fall towards the gravel. Instead of allowing it Sasuke moves back near Naruto. Though this time the blonde is leaning against the raven teen's shoulder blades. Onyx eyes look towards Naruto, "I really hope you don't do anything funny in your sleep. Itachi's so gonna die for this."

The blonde whines low for a moment. Sasuke makes a face. The raven teen watches as a small animal crawls into Naruto's lap. Sasuke makes a face and shivers a bit. With it becoming evening it was also becoming cooler. The raven teen growls low and moves a bit. Sasuke left holding the blonde as he rises to his feet. The raven teen pulls the blonde up to standing. Cobalt eyes remain closed. Sasuke sighs a moment only to glance out into the coming darkness. The raven teen unhappily hauls the blonde along with him. Sasuke looks towards the small fox staring at him, "you can follow or stay out here. I don't really care." The animal chirps a moment and begins to take steps with the teen. Sasuke seems to almost 'drag' Naruto along until the blonde's 'dead' weight becomes too much to continue to pull. Sasuke decides a different method and lifts the blonde swiftly.

It doesn't take long for the raven teen to leave Naruto along the bed in his trailer. The tiny fox seems a bit hestitant at first, but quickly joins Naruto. Sasuke decides to rid the blonde of his boots and tosses a few blankets over him. The fennec fox curls up under the covering also. Sasuke makes a face and flops in a chair. "I've lost my bed tonight." The raven teen stares at a sleeping Naruto a moment. Sasuke sighs, "don't expect this to become a habit. That's my bed dammit." It wasn't as if the sleeping blonde was actually listening to Sasuke.

The raven teen feels something rub against his leg. Onyx eyes glance down to see a sable feline. "Evening Shinobi. Hungry?" The response from the animal is a 'meow'. The cat follows Sasuke through the trailer with a purr, streaking its body against the raven teen when Sasuke stops walking. The younger Uchiha opens a can of tuna and dumps its contents onto a plate. He places the plate along the table and reaches for the feline. Sasuke leaves Shinobi along the table to eat. "Don't tell Itachi I fed you tuna. Though it's his fault that I don't have cat food right now."

Sasuke returns to the chair dragging a couple of blankets from where they are folded at the bottom of the bed. The raven teen flops back into the chair pulling the blankets over him. The raven teen decides to curl up along the chair reading. Sasuke frowns as the cat appears back in his lap. "Go away. You end up asleep on my head and I don't like it." The response from the feline called Shinobi is a 'miawo'. Sasuke sighs and leaves the animal curled up in his lap. "If I wake to you sleeping on my head I swear I'll launch you across the room." The cat blinks at Sasuke's words, but doesn't appear bothered. Sasuke sighs a moment. "Now I know why Itachi always 'waves' my 'threats' off. I can't even convince the cat." Sasuke sits reading for some time. The raven teen reclined in the chair drops the book against his chest as sleep claims him.

Itachi enters into the trailer in silence. It was late into the night as the older Uchiha 'sneaks' into his brother's trailer. The older raven is surprised to find his brother asleep in chair; even more surprised to see the blonde teen asleep along Sasuke's bed. Itachi shrugs a moment. The blonde teen seems to keep to one side of the bed. Itachi steps out of the trailer in silence.

The raven male whistles low. Some of the crew were still awake. Itachi glances towards a a few of them, "want to fix it to where Sasuke will be embarassed come morning?" Some of them take interest in the older Uchiha's words. Others choose to take their leave until morning. The few Itachi can 'con' into 'helping' step into the trailer behind the older raven. Itachi and the others move the younger Uchiha and the feline to sleeping next to the blonde with a few snickers. Itachi is the one to pull the blankets that are over the blonde over Sasuke also. They leave the other blankets in the chair. "You know he's going to freak out in the morning." Itachi shrugs, "I don't know how Sasuke will react honestly. I think of it as a 'great experiment'. At least it could be entertaining come morn." Itachi hears the few others laugh as the older Uchiha pushes them along out of the trailer. They all leave anticipating the morning's reaction. Some try to guess how the younger Uchiha will respond to waking up next to his 'enemy'.

**_A/N: How will Sasuke react in the morning? Will he know who did it? How will Naruto react to where he is? And hopefully it's obvious that the cat in Sasuke's trailer is named Shinobi._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	11. Morning Silence

Morning Silence

By: Silverwolf

The video crew wakes to silence. They are all quick to disappear towards Sasuke's trailer. The raven teen isn't there. They all look at Itachi. The older Uchiha shrugs, "I haven't seen him since what we did last night. I swear."

The group does hear the sound of music. They make their way towards the sound. Sasuke is leaned against the make-shift corral. The blonde stands on the back of the pinto with a smirk. Running with the mare is the sable stallion that had caused chaos a few nights ago. The animal was slowly accepting Naruto along its back. Though the blonde didn't 'push' his luck with the yearling. The raven teen watches the animal turn with Calypso. "Akin." Naruto looks towards Sasuke, "what?" "Call him Akin. It fits." The blonde tilts his head, "what's it mean?" Sasuke watches the stallion turn with the mare again. "Warrior." Naruto grins a moment. "It does fit."

Itachi steps near the corral. "Morning." Sasuke narrows his eyes, "don't morning me. I'm gonna kill you." Itachi looks at Sasuke, "why? Wait, don't tell me you're still angry over me leaving you outside with the blonde sleeping against you." Naruto brings Calypso over, "that's interesting considering I woke up in a strange bed." Itachi shrugs, "I haven't got a clue." Sasuke kicks his older brother in the shin, "you're such a bad liar." Naruto laughs as Itachi narrows his eyes at Sasuke.

Naruto looks at Itachi before reaching over the corral a moment. Sasuke shoves Itachi a bit forcefully before climbing the fence. The blonde pulls Sasuke the rest of the way to the mare's back. Itachi shakes his head as Naruto moves to standing on Akin. The sable stallion remains calm as the blonde slides to sitting along his back. Calypso begins a trot. Sasuke glances towards Naruto. The blonde teen laughs, "she won't harm you. Don't worry about anything. She won't even gallop if I don't give her the signal."

Sasuke watches as Naruto brings Akin back to the side of Calypso. The blonde rises to standing as the mare begins to match the stallion's pace. Naruto places a foot along Calypso's back allowing both horses to support his weight.

Itachi watches from outside the corral until he hears Ace speak. The female smirks slightly as the older Uchiha places an arm around her. "Morning." Itachi nods, "good morning." The female laughs as she watches Naruto. "You'd never know they were going to kill each other." Itachi tilts his head, "they still might. I think Sasuke's going to kill me first though." Ace makes a face, "why?"

Itachi shrugs, "I put Sasuke in the same bed as Naruto last night." Ace starts laughing, "OH DAMN! How'd that go?" Itachi makes a face, "I'm not sure, I never heard any chaos come morning. The crew's a bit disappointed also." Ace starts laughing. "You know the best medicine for you might be not giving you the satisfaction of knowing." Itachi gives half a smirk, "Sasuke's never been one to hide his emotions though."

Ace laughs, "the fact that he seems to be doing just that is 'killing' you." Itachi watches as Sasuke starts to stand on Calypso. The pinto tosses her head slightly. Itachi watches the blonde kick the younger Uchiha's foot to Akin.

Naruto grins as onyx eyes glance towards him. "Don't worry. They can sense worry. Besides I promise I won't you fall...that far." Sasuke narrows his eyes towards the blonde. Naruto responds to the action with laughter. The blonde moves a bit when Sasuke almost loses his balance. The raven teen is a bit surprised when the movement of the blonde actually helps Sasuke catch himself.

Naruto moves his other foot to along Calypso's back. The blonde then watches Sasuke repeat his action. Akin takes off on his own. Ace moves from Itachi's arms to seal the sable stallion into a seperate corral as the blonde whistles. Itachi watches a chestnut horse jump the corral. Naruto reaches out a hand as Thief moves towards Calypso. Naruto makes a jump to Thief's back. Sasuke slides down to sitting along Calypso. Naruto slides to sitting along Thief's back. Naruto reaches over towards Calypso. The blonde pulls the raven from Claypso's back onto the back of the chestnut stallion. Sasuke glances to find Itachi's attention is on the female next to him not on horses anymore. The raven teen puts an arm around Naruto's waist and rests his chin against Naruto's shoulder. The blonde tilts his head just briefly before taking Thief into a gallop.

**_A/N: Hopefully those reading can tell Akin is Plague's new name. I'm choosing to end this here. If anyone wants a sequel then leave me a message. THANKS FOR READING!_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


End file.
